plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron von Bats
s]] Baron von Bats is a boss zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He resembles a Victorian-era vampire. He was added in the Suburbination DLC pack in August 12, 2014. Abilities *Warp Dodge: Teleports away a short distance to avoid attacks from the Plants. *Bat Warp: He spins and suddenly disappears in a cloud of bats. He will reappear at another spot after a while. *Vampire Summoning : Baron Von Bats summons three Vampire Zombies. *Bat Beam: Baron Von Bats holds still and fires a laser which damages plants caught in it. *Vampirism: A short-range bite attack which deals 20 damage, and this will restore 55 of his health points. (150 in Garden Warfare 2.) Health *Easy: 1200 HP *Normal: 1800 HP *Hard: 2400 HP *CRAAAAZY: 3000 HP Super Vampire Wave Cutscene: (Garden Warfare) When the slots land on three Barons von Bats, an animation will show with a hat appearing in the sewers. Thunder can be heard there. Suddenly, Baron von Bats appears from the hat and shoots a bat beam from his golden staff. Then, he summons four Vampire Zombies around himself and goes in front of them, pushing one of them from the right with the staff and then other from the left with the hand. He says: "I want Brains!" and then disappears in a cloud of bats, saying: "Bye-bye!" The cutscene ends and the boss fight begins. During a Super Vampire Wave, Vampire Zombies are the only zombies that appear other than Baron von Bats. Audio Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Vampire4.png|The Baron von Bats summoning minions Vampire3.png|The Baron von Bats teleporting to dodge attacks Vampire2.png|Firing his rainbow laser Vampire1.png|Baron von Bats Slotslotvamp.jpg|Baron von Bats in the Zomboss slots varonwithouthat.png|Baron von Bats without his hat baronstealinghealth.png|Baron von Bats stealing health baronteleporting.png|Baron von Bats teleporting barondisappearing.png|Teleporting Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 barunvunbutzNAME.png|Baron von Bats in ''PvZ: GW2 Baron von Bats Zombie Boss Icon.png|His icon in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Baron von Bats BfN.png|Baron von Bats in ''PvZ: Battle for Neighborville BaronCutscneeBatSummoning.png|Baron von Bats using his wand in a cutscene Baron-Palooza Baron von Bats.png|Baron von Bats during a cutscene in the mission "Baron-Palooza" 1575302807109.png|Baron von Bats Elite Videos PvZ GW - Garden Ops - Toxic Pea Super Vampire Wave|Gameplay with Super Vampire Wave at Wave 10 Trivia *He is the first and currently only boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare that does not appear in any previous game in the series. **He is also the first boss to be added in an update. *According to the billboard in the game selection, Baron von Bats lived 1000 years ago and now is back. *The song in the Super Vampire Waves resembles Dracula's tune. **The starting sound is like the sound PopCap used in Peggle for Renfield, a character. *He is the second zombie that talks and speaks, with the first one being Dr. Zomboss. **He will say 'No!' when dodging, and sometimes 'Ouchie!' or 'Ow!' when damaged. **He also says "Buh-bye!" when he teleports. **Sometimes, he will say, "Mmm, brains." or "You're not brains!" when he hits you. *There is a possible glitch when a Chomper is trying to swallow/eat Baron von Bats, he will teleport. However, the Chomper is still shown to chew, even though Baron von Bats is not there. **This happens with all Boss Zombies that Chomper can try to eat. *He bears a striking resemblance to Baron Samedi, the Haitian Loa of Death, who is associated with zombification. *In Garden Warfare 2, it is revealed that his wand is called The "Wand of Sweet Spells," However, he does not know how to unleash the wand's true power because he is stupid, according to Agent Rose. **The wand's true capability is later shown in the game to unlock the power of Black Goat Magic. *Many of the Baron's functions have changed since the first game. **He no longer teleports instantly after summoning Vampire Zombies. **He moves much faster. **He can heal himself more when attacking a plant at close range, making him a tougher threat. **He can now be damaged as soon as he begins teleporting. **He twirls his wand when using the Bat Beam. **He no longer teleports when escaping the Chomper's Chomp. *According to multiple posters and the van found near the stage in the Zomburbia map, he is the lead singer of a band called 'The Brain Bats'. *He and Zen Sensei are the only bosses that do not appear in the Backyard, unless the Flag of Power is active in the beta, as they will not appear in the Flag of Power in the full game. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, his mustache is white instead of black, and the zombie skull with bat wings is silver instead of golden. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare